


Owls And Curses: Year One

by whatischeese



Series: Owls And Curses [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Astoria Greengrass Lives, Hogwarts, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multiple Books, Mystery, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, jk rowling sucks, or does she...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatischeese/pseuds/whatischeese
Summary: This is inspired by a Tumblr post I saw. This is what would have happened in Cursed Child if instead of time travel Scorpius and Albus try to find a curse for Astoria's curse. Sorbus does happened don't worry.This is Year One of Seven Years. This work is also on Wattpad.Owls And Curses discord:https://discord.gg/pBeNJK2Yns
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Owls And Curses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981240
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

A mousy haired girl around the age of nineteen was sitting on her bed raising a book like a weapon. She was in a cold grey bunker covered from the world. The girl hadn’t seen, or heard, another person other than her family in years so when she heard a noise coming from a wall she was displeasing shocked. The girl got up from her bed book still raised. 

“Hello?” She quivered, raising the book higher. “I know you’re there, I can hear you.”

The girl walked in a circle prepared for anything listening with sharp ears. Her eyes shifted around the depressing chamber as she did, almost as if she was making sure none of the few possessions she owned would betray her. 

“Look,’ She scoffed “I am a member of the Fawley family! That is a very noble and respectable family and if you were to hurt me you’ll be punished beyond anything you can imagine. My family is like royalty, we have power and wealth, we can make your life hell.” She had a small quiver in her voice as she finished.

The quietness in the room was her answer. She lowered her book and rolled her eyes. It was nothing but a noise, no one was there to harm her, or was there in overall. She was safe like she always has been for the past two years thanks to her mother’s protection. She was safe from the battles outside her door. 

“I don’t think a member of the Fawley family can scare me” answered a boy, around her age, walking in through the door. The girl quickly got up to look for her wand. She held her book up again and reached for her wand.

“Accio Wand” 

The wand came flying into the boy’s hand before the girl could grab it. He smiled as he watched her eyes fill with panic and as she raised the book higher in fear.

"I'm not here to hurt you," The boy spoke sensing her concern. "I'm just here for a good time." 

The girl still didn't reply so the boy walked over to her bed and sat down before groaning in discomfort. 

“How do you sleep on this thing?” He asked, gazing at her in disbelief. Fear still all over her body she didn’t reply. “Look, I’m not seriously going to hurt you. Except you do something wrong.” He joked. 

The boy winked at her but the girl’s eyes widened as he threatened her. The boy rolled his eyes. “It was a joke, can’t you take a joke! I’m not going to hurt you.” he looked annoyed as the girl’s face didn’t apprehend.

“It wasn’t an amusing joke.” the girl mutter under her breath. 

“That was a humorous bloody joke!” The boy snarled.

“I know humorous jokes and that wasn’t a humorous joke!”

“Wasn’t a humorous joke!" The boy repeated, "It was very clever."

"threatening me is clever?" The girl inquired. 

"If you have a sense of humor!" The boy snapped back.

"Maybe you're just not funny!" The girl cried. 

There was a silence before the boy started to laugh. The girl sat there confused at his timing and at just stared at him. His eyes wrinkled at the ends not that she was noticing. The girl’s cheeks turned red at the thought.

“You haven’t met many people huh?” The boy inquired as he looked at the girl's flushed face. “Most people wouldn’t blush for me.”

“I’m not reddening for you!” The girl snapped and took a step back from the boy. Suddenly her eyes went wide.“What are you doing here! Why am I even talking to you! You could be an attacker or worse a mudblood.” The boy flinched at the word. If the girl noticed she didn’t reveal it.

“How did you discover me? Am I even safe? If I am then why did you take my wand?” the girl shuttered each word, panicking taking steps back as she said each word. The boy taking a step toward her but the girl took a step back. The boy’s face sighed with defeat.

“The reason,” the boy signed, “that I am here is because I found a random girl in a bunker and thought to help her.” The girl sat there surprised but stayed silenced knowing that the boy wasn’t finished. “I found you when I saw, whom I assume is your mother, come out of here. I waited to see if they would return but they didn’t. You are safe like I said before, I’m not going to hurt you and I took your wand for my safety because I’m sure you are trained to kill.” 

The girl smiled in relief, she was safe. “However, you were right about one thing.” the boy added, making her heart rise. “I am, how did you say It, a mudblood.” 

The room was more reserved than the girl ever remembered.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one 

Two owls sat outside the window of an old house waiting to be noticed. The first owl was an old one, the owl’s feathers were graying from the original brown and sat stiffly. The owl had a sense of pride puffing out his chest and turning up his chin. Tied around its leg was a letter. The owl was extremely proud of this letter and clearly wanted to live up to the letter's importance. 

The owl next to him was different. The second bird was a clean white like a fresh sheet of parchment. The second owl was proud of the letter extended on his leg too; however, the second owl couldn't contain his excitement. Instead of staying still waiting for someone to notice them, the second bird was fluttering around in circles trying to get rid of the energy stored up inside his tiny body.

The first owl stared at the second in both wonder and disgust rolled into one. The two owls locked eyes, the second owl looking at the first with warm eyes hooted with a sense of friendliness. 

A girl with fuzzy auburn hair came walking down the steps of the house walking into the small kitchen dining combined room. The girl was wearing a dark red night robe that went pleasantly with her naturally tan skin. She rubbed her eyes looking around the house for something. When the girl spotted the owls she let out a scream of joy that could make the average human deaf. 

A middle-aged man, around forty, with orange hair came running down at full speed at the sound. The man was wearing red and grey striped nightwear, hair messy from a night of tossing and turning. His mane in comparison to his wife’s hair looked tame and tidy. 

The man’s wife hurried behind him followed by a skinny man, also around forty, with unruly jet black hair and bright green eyes. Behind the black-haired man was a woman with ginger locks. The two were wearing red and yellow nightwear and holding hands. In the very back there was an old woman with the puffy orange hair that looked like it was powdered with gray. 

“Rose!” The man wailed, pointing his wand around the room looking for the source of his daughter's scream. The girl was still looking at the owls with a smile on her face, she was unaware of the other people in the room. 

“ROSE!” the man repeated stepping closer “Are you alright?!”  
Rose looked at her father and her smile only grew wider although it didn't look physically possible. Her father had a look of concern on his long slender face. Rose said nothing just looking at her dad waiting for him, or the rest of the group, to understand. The first to understand was the girl's mother, she walked over to her husband and put her arm on his shoulder.

“Ronald, I think someone Hogwarts letter came.” His wife speculated raising her eyebrow smiling at Rose. Rose nodded, she was now jumping up and down in excitement. 

“I’ll get Albus.” the ginger women proposed looking around at the group to see if anyone rejects the idea. The woman went upstairs to fetch her son while the rest of the family finished walking down the stairs. 

“Bloody hell!” Ronald sighed as he turned to his wife and the black-haired man. The black-haired man tried to cover his face with his hand to hide his laughter. “It's not funny Harry!” 

The man named Harry continued to laugh, not hiding it this time. He whipped the hair off of his face to reveal his famous scar above his dark green eyes. Harry made his way to the kitchen as he stopped laughing to cook breakfast for the family, many people assumed that Harry’s infamous cooking skills were from his time at the Dursley household however that wasn’t that case. Cooking was just one of the many skills that came easy for the famous Boy Who Lived. 

The old woman behind the group came dawdling into the kitchen to help Harry with breakfast. The old woman had already been dressed for the day when she heard the scream. She was the first to start hurrying downstairs regardless she has been the last to arrive which can only be explained by her old age. She was wearing her favorite red dress that she always wears, refusing to wear all the expensive clothes her children buy her. 

Albus walked down the stairs with his mother rubbing his eyes and straightening his gray night robe. He had seen no reason to get up this early expressly because soon he would be starting school and then he’d never get to sleep late. Nevertheless, he was here anyway because no matter how many fights he’d get with his mom he loves her anyway. Albus’s mom was always his favorite parent, she would be the one to reason with his father and sneak them treats after dinner. She would also be the one to tell Grandma Molly when she wasn’t being fair and making James and Albus do more housework than Lily. 

“All I’m saying mum is that why should I have to wake up early but James, Teddy, Hugo, Rose, and Lily don’t!” Albus lectured to his mother as he finished the final step into what looked like the dining room of the house. 

“What do you mean? I’m up! I’ve been up before you!” Rose corrected proudly. She grabbed a hairband and put her frizzy hair into a knot. “Besides you’re up to because our-”

“Hogwarts letters came” Albus interrupted, his eyes weren’t on her but the two owls sitting in the kitchen. The two kids looked at each other before looking back at the owls followed by them running at full speed towards the two birds.

The letters were lost in the tangle of arms as the two grabbed any letter they could. Albus grabbed the first one and read the name. “Your’s.” Albus scoffed, handing her the letter then proceeding to tie his letter off of the small white owl’s leg. 

Both looking at their letters the two kids walked to the kitchen counter and sat on stools facing the kitchen. Almost in unison, they ripped open letters to see what read the letter inside. 

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

The term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress

Albus’s grin grew, he couldn’t believe his luck. James no longer had power over him. Albus Potter was going to Hogwarts. “What have you got for books?” Albus turned his head to see Rose looking at his letter, her letter was ripped open and lying on the table. 

“Oy! Rose, you have your letter to look at, stop looking at mine!” Albus scoffed as he pulled his letter closer to his chest so Rose couldn’t see it.   
“Yeah I know, I just wanted to see if we got the same supply list!” Rose explained, crossing her arms. Albus turned his chest away from his cousin to read the rest of the letter.

Harry grabbed the letter out of his son’s hand and read it over. As he was reading Harry handed Albus and Rose plates of eggs and toast. They both started eating at once Albus glancing at Rose’s letter “Hermonie? When should we go to Diagonally?” Harry said at once looking at the women with frizzy brown hair. 

“I have something at the ministry today, how about tomorrow?” The woman named Hermione answered as she put her hair up in a bun and grabbed a plate of eggs. The two kids nodded in unison and continued to eat their eggs. Albus looked down on his eggs moving them around with his fork. “Dad?” Albus asked looking up at his father.

“What is it, Al?” Harry answered while still working on breakfast. Albus fidgeted with his eggs not looking away from his father hiding the mischievous smirk on his face. “You know how your teacher for defense against the dark arts?” Albus questioned his father again. Harry looked at his son raising an eyebrow. 

“Does that mean that I, at least get an automatic O for the class!” Albus played. The whole family emerged in laughter, the boy’s mother laughed so hard she dropped her plate of eggs on the floor breaking the plate. The laughter died down as the loud noise of the breaking plate filled the room. The family turned to see the old woman’s reaction and just as they thought she was staring at her daughter with rage in her eyes. Some people would have thought that the women had murder on her mind. 

“GINNY WEASLEY!” The woman screamed at her child. The family knew what was coming up next and covered their ears. Ginny stood there ready for her punishment. Her eyes closed ready for the argument that was coming next. “YOUR FATHER AND I BOUGHT THOSE PLATES FOR OUR WEDDING. HOW DO YOU THINK YOUR FATHER WOULD REACT IF HE FOUND OUT THAT YOU BROKE ONE OF HIS FAVORITE PLATES, MERLIN REST HIS SOUL!” 

“Mom, Dad wouldn’t have cared if I broke the plate because we have something called ‘magic’” Ginny debunked “Besides you know that's not my surname anymore.” she finished with a smile proud of her win. 

“Oy, don’t drag me into this!” Harry objected who was now sitting on the other side of the room scared of his mother-in-law’s wrath. Ginny stared her husband down as she picked up the broken pieces of the plate and fixed it. 

“Reparo”   
The plate scattered together becoming one again. Ginny picked the eggs off the floor and placed them in the trash. Albus and Rose were now once again talking about school. The preteens were now in deep conversation about all the teachers in the school. “Neville is going to be the herbology teacher right? Maybe I can get an easy O out of him!” Albus grinned. Rose rolled her eyes and tried to change the subject to potions. Neither of the kids knew who the new potions teacher would be since Slughorn retired for the second time three years ago. 

Harry never told the kids the secrets of Hogwarts, Harry wanted the kids to get the magic that he got when he was a kid. Albus knew they could always ask James but both Albus and Rose would never stoop that low it find out. After seconds were severed and topics flew by Albus’s eyes lit up with relation. Rose looked at her cousin with her eyebrows raised. 

“Teddy!” Albus declared reinstating the conversation from before. “We could ask Teddy!” Rose’s face lit up with her cousin and the two jump up and down in their seats while their parents looked at them concerned. Hermonie and Ginny looked at each other raising eyebrows while their partners just shrugged. 

“What does Teddy have to do with anything?” Molly questioned. As if she had summoned him Teddy Lupin came running down the stairs holding boxes that reached over his head. 

“Let me help you with that Teddy!” Ginny chuckled walking up to her godson and grabbed a box off of the top. Teddy thanked her with a smile before walking over to the dining room table to put the boxes down. Teddy called for James as he came down the stairs. 

The boxes contended all of Teddy’s stuff because after Hogwarts this year Teddy Lupin was finally moving out. It’s not like Teddy didn’t like living at Number 12 Grimmauld Place with The Potter’s, that’s where his parents met, Teddy just hated the week-long visits to the burrow before the start of the term like this one. The Potter and Weasley family was always nice to him so don't get him wrong but he just hated being thought of as the orphaned one that didn’t quite belong. 

Teddy was broken from his thoughts when James started to continue their argument form earlier. “All I’m saying Teddy is that the Dumbledore card is way too common! Like, come on! If he’s not then how come I have fifty of him!” Teddy smiled and made his way over to the kitchen counter where everyone was sitting. “James you have fifty of every card.” He replied while grabbing a plate of egg that Molly reached out to him. Teddy leaned on the table looking around the room until he saw the opened Hogwarts letters.

“Merlin!” Teddy gasped eyeing the letters. “Why didn’t you bring this up when I walked in the room? You just let me talk to James about stupid bloody chocolate frog cards!” James frowned at the comment looking away from the table. Albus grinned at his brother’s upset face, he was glad at the fact Teddy wanted to talk to him over James. Teddy was always the ‘cool’ kid who didn’t want to be cool but just was. It could be the fact that he can change his hair at will which made the girls swoon or the fact that he had some of his father’s symptoms of lycanthropy that made him sick at the full moon and, as Aunt Fleur would also say he ‘likes I’z meat raw.’ No matter what it was Teddy Lupin was a cool dude. 

“The letters came this morning!” Rose replied gleefully. 

“Have the other letters come?” Teddy asked not looking at Rose but at the widow where the letters came in. Molly shook her head and handed Teddy a piece of toast. Teddy took the slice and sighed, he was hoping to make headboy this year. Ginny saw her godson's face and put her arm around her, squeezing him close. Teddy laughed at the gesture. 

“Are you two ready to start the beginning of your new lives?” Teddy joked at Albus and Rose.


End file.
